


Merlin X reader oneshots

by countrymilk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrymilk/pseuds/countrymilk
Summary: hey I'm bored so ima do this on BBC merlin.These characters are not mine except from Y/N.Requests are open!
Relationships: Merlin (BBC) X reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. •The Ocean Eyes• {part 1}

This will probably be kinda bad but I will try. Plz put constructive criticism in the comments. {Requests are still open} And also Lancelot is alive in this and Arthur is king married to Gwen. {Y/N is Gwen's maid}

Y/N = your name

Y/f/c = your favourite colour

{Not edited}

~904 words~

|Y/N POV|

I woke up feeling the cold air from the open window. I looked up seeing the sleeping Merlin in the bed next to me. I slowly got up trying not to wake my best friend. I got to the window and reached out to get the handle to pull it back in. I glanced over at Merlin, who was still asleep, and realised how much I have fallen for him. He's so adorable, I just want to be his and only his. He woke while I was daydreaming about him.

"Hello Y/N," he said flirtatiously, I snapped back into reality.

"G'morning," I said quickly, trying not to seem like I was was looking at him. He looked at me up and down because I was wearing (whatever you want to wear as PJ's in this story)

He seemed in awe of how I looked. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. Why is he so cute? After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes I said, "I'm gonna go get changed," I might of said it kinda awkwardly but I don't care my personality is kinda awkward so it was normal. I opened the door, which was next to my bed, with my clothes in my hand. I went into the small room and shut the door

*Five minutes later*

*Wearing your daily wear*

I came out the room and Merlin was already dressed. I don't really know why we both got dressed because we both got the day off work, which is rare for Merlin. Neither of us know why we got the day off, maybe because Arthur and Gwen wanted time alone together but still we got the day off which is always good. 

"What are we doing today then?" I asked the raven haired boy.

"Maybe we can go for a walk?" He asked shyly.

"Sure" I said smiling and, yet again, getting lost in his ocean eyes. He opened the door letting me go first. I stepped down the stairs seeing Gaius at his table doing whatever Gaius does. He looked up realising we were about to go out somewhere.

"Were are you two going?" Gaius said a bit suspicious if and what we were about to do.

"Don't worry, we are just going out," Merlin said used to the questions gives him before going out.

"For how long?" Gaius questioned again.

"Until lunch," Merlin answered with a sigh.

"When's lunch?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know. One? Can we go now?" Merlin said annoyed.

"Ok go on you two," Gaius said with a laugh. Me and Merlin walked out of the room into the corridor. As we were talking to eachother while walking Gwain came up to us and said,

"Hey lovebirds"

"We are not dating, Gwain," I told him, hoping we were. ( Yes I do know they didn't use 'dating' but I don't care I'm using it) Merlin looked sad when I said that. I felt so bad for that, I have aways knew he had a bit of a crush on me but every time he gets sad it makes me sad. 

"Riiiiggghht," Gwain said playfully, I have always thought he had a the characteristics of a dog, always jumping up and down. He saw Percival and Leon and then he ran to see them. Me and Merlin walked down the steps of the castle going through the middle of Camelot. We got to the walls with two Knights next to the open gate. We got closer realising who they were, it was Lancelot and Eylan, we said 'hi' while we walked out of Camelot. 

We found a lake in one of the many mystical forests, it felt magical without Merlin but it's more magical with him. I looked at Merlin who was looking down and at the running water.

"Y/N, you wanna see something?" He said looking at me with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Go on then," I said knowing it will be something to do with magic. He looked at the water and said some sort of spell and then a dragon formed out of the water and flew in a circle and crashed back down to the water. I looked at him in awe.

"Merlin," I said.

"Yeah," he said back.

"I love you"

He looked at me grinning like and idiot again.

"I love you too"

He leaned over to me and kissed me, of course I kissed back like how could I not. It was only a couple seconds but it felt like forever, in a good way.

We spent the rest of the time together talking about how pretty it was and other random stuff.

It was almost one o'clock so we started walking back to the castle. 

\---------------------------------------------

This is the first chapter hope this is good. Again feel free to give constructive criticism and requests are open. Sorry if this is short.


	2. •The Ocean Eyes• {part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on from the last one idk what to put in here lol

Here's part 2! Requests are still open! It is carrying on from the last chapter. Hope you like it!

{Not edited}

~989 words~

|Y/N POV|

We got back to the castle a couple minutes earlier than one o'clock. We walked into Gaius's chambers. But we didn't realise that Merlin had a huge grin and I'm still blushing, and of course Gaius picked up on what happened. 

"What made you so happy?" Gaius asked knowingly directing the question to both of us. We just looked at him and he laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell," Gaius said. A sigh of relief came from both of us. Gaius laughed at our relief of panic. Merlin and I sat down for lunch. Merlin are really quickly, I'm not surprised, I swear he is getting skinner by the second.

{Time skip}

After lunch we went into our bedroom and talked about us and what we were now. It was nice, it wasn't awkward at all, I think it was just what we needed.

We lost track of time and it was already 8:30. I know it sounds pathetic that we normally go to bed at 8pm but when you have to get up at 6am it's worth it. But it's even more worth it when you sleep next to Merlin. I went back into my little room to get changed back into my night gown that I hated with a passion because it was too long. 

I came out of the room and when I did I saw Merlin, he only had his trousers on with no shirt. Surprisingly, this skinny boy, had abs like actual abs. I guess all the work for Arthur had done him good. I looked at him with wide eyes and he looked up. I immediately looked away.

"It's fine," he said looking at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just don't like this 'thing'," I said pointing to my 'gown'. He laughed and handed me his shirt. I went back into the room and put it on. It was really big but it was just right for sleeping in. His shirt came down to just above my knees. I waked out and he was so sitting on the bed daydreaming. He noticed me and he looked straight at me. 

"You alright?" I mocked what he said to me. He snapped back into reality and stuttered,

"Y-y-yeah." 

"You sure MMerrrllliiinnn?" I said to him playfully.

"Y-you know y-you uh don't-" he kept on stuttering.

"Don't what Meerrrlllliiiiinnnnnn," I said dragging out 'Merlin' again.

"Um uh have t-to s-sleep inyourownbedtoinghtyoucansleepinmine," he said quickly and nervously.

"What was that Meerrlliinn?" I said wanting to hear it again.

"Y-youu d-d-don't have t-to s-sleep in your o-own bed t-toinght you can sleep i-in mine," he stuttered with a bit more confidence this time.

"I would love to Merls," I said and he started to blush. He laid down and got under the covers and I joined him. He rapped his arms around me. It was conferting, I felt safe.

{Time skip}

I woke up to an angry knock at the door, and without thinking I said tiredly, "come in," forgetting Merlin's arms were rapped around me. Arthur walked in.

"Merl-," Arthur realised that Merlin was asleep and rapped around me.

"Ah shit," I jumped up out of bed with Merlin's shirt on, waking Merlin up.

"Wait until I tell Gwen this, I knew it," Arthur said excited. "But Merlin I need you up," he added before he walked out. 

"Oh no," Merlin only just realised what had happened.

{Time skip}

I was changed in to my day outfit and I rushed into Gwen and Arthur's chambers and to my surprise Merlin was already there.

"Sorry I'm late," I said to Gwen.

"Oh, its alright," Gwen replied. Merlin and Arthur walk out to the training field. "Sooooo you and Merlin," she said wanted to know more.

"Gwen," I began but she cut me off.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning, go."

"Ok, you and Arthur let us off yesterday so we went for a walk."

"Oooooo," she cut me off again.

I continued "we found a little river type thing and we sat there for a bit and talked."

"And?" She knew what was about to happen.

"He kissed me."

"Thennnnn?"

"We talked for another hour and we went into our room and talked about us for, I don't even know how long, but it was getting late so I went to get changed then I walked in on him shirtless and gods, anyway he realised that I didn't like the night thing that I was wearing so he gave me his shirt, I didn't know how tall he actually was until I put that shirt on, but then he asked if I would like to share a bed with him and of course I said yes and it was nice," I half told half ranted to her.

"So you guys a thing," she smiled.

"I guess yeah," I said back with a big smile.

|Merlin's POV|

Me and Arthur went to the Armoury, but out of nowhere he said, "so merlin, how did you get someone as pretty as y/n?" Arthur questioned me as my heart started racing at the memories. I've always been quite a nervous person so I wasn't surprised.

"Ummm uh," I don't really know what that was but I just went with it.

"Right, ok, I will get the information from Gwen then," Arthur replied to whatever that was.

\-------------------------------------------------

I think this will be the last part for this story but if u want me to carry on with this storyline give me some ideas and I will try and do that. Requests are open. I'm probably going to shorter ones unless I get a good idea. Plz comment suggestions it helps. If u like this plz vote. Sorry if this is short. Thx for reading.


	3. •Bog man•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin got captured by Morgana but he escaped without wanting to kill Arthur.

{Not edited}

~210 words~

|Y/N POV|

Merlin, of course it's Merlin, who always gets into some sort of trouble has gone missing. He has probably got kidnapped again, anyways the Knights and I are now looking for him. It's safe to say I am very worried about him because not only was he my first friend but he it's the only person I have loved. 

I was deep in thought then I heard a crack, all the Knights pulled out there swords and jumped off their horses. It was Merlin, covered in mud.

"Did ya miss me," he said climbing out of the thick mud.

"No," Arthur said obviously lying.

"I did," I said jumping off my horse and pulling him into a hug. I felt him smile into my shoulder as his mud covered arms snaked around my waist.

"I missed you too," he mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"Ha ha, bog man," we heard Gwain laugh.

\----------------------------------------------

Sorry this one's short I just had this random idea lol. Sorry it took awhile I keep on getting distracted. Anyway I'm watching gravity falls again.

I also forgot to say that requests r still open.


	4. •Where am I?• {part one}

Hiii I got an idea and I found a couple fanfics that had the same idea but idk who they r from but this is not my original idea, but I am changing the stuff that happens I'm just using the idea of how the person got into the situation but changing what Y/N experiences and that if u know what I mean lol❤️ btw I have another account for reposting the stuff I do on here on and website/app called Quotev my username is the same as here~ countrymilk. Sorry for the long A/N.

Mordred is good and Merlin's friend and Morgana is good, Gwen is Queen and Arthur is king.

Y/N= your name  
Y/H/C= your hair colour  
Y/G= your gender

{Not edited}

⚠️ WARNING ⚠️ Mild injury detail.

~1169 words~

|Y/N POV|

I was in my bed, as usual, with a packet of crisps watching my favourite show, *in Kilgharrah's voice* 'Merlin', I smiled as my favourite dragon says my fictional crush's name. 

'I wish I could be there, in Camelot, with him,' you thought. 

'your wish is my command young high priestess' a voice replied sounding familiar 'Merlin needs some company,' it was Kilgharrah. 

The world spinned around me morphing into a magical looking forest and the sent of my bedroom vanished and was replaced by the fresh breeze of what seems like the summer sun lit forest. 

I felt hurting on my arm and thigh, I looked down, I saw blood dripping down my arm at a fast pace. I looked down to my thigh and it was worse, there was a big gash against my inner thigh with more blood rolling down my leg. I started to cry as I felt my head feel lighter.

|3RD POV|

Merlin, Arthur and the Knights were trotting down the dirt path to Arthur's 'favourite hunting spot.' Merlin didn't understand how they all liked hunting so much, Merlin was brought up to protect the animals unless he was going to make good use out of all of the animal that he killed. 

The Knights and Merlin stopped at a scream of agony coming from Y/N deeper into the forest. They looked at eachother with concern before agreeing to go and look. 

They started galloping to where they heard the pained scream 

Merlin was first seeing Y/N and jumped off the horse and walking over to them. Y/N had their head on their left knee, biting their lip in pain.

| Idk what it's called but instead of 'them' and 'their' I'm going to use 'you' and 'your' POV|

Merlin felt the tense magic that radiated from you just by just your presence. Merlin gently walked over to you and sat down next to you. 

"Hey," he spoke gently. You were startled after realising that it's Merlin, the one you had a crush on. It was a TV show no way this was real. You reached out to touch him on the arm making sure that this was not a dream. It was not a dream, you felt his famous shirt. Your eyes drifed up to where his neckerchief was, you internally smiled at that, your eyes looked up to where his pink lips were slightly parted. Your eyes then went straight to Merlin's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Merlin lifted up your right sleeve and looked at the wound he also noticed the gash on your thigh.

The Knights all found Merlin using a wet cloth to clean your wrist. You still haven't said a word. 

The Knights jumped off the horses came over to you.

"Hi, I'm king Arthur. Who are you? You dress like someone from a royal family," he said calm. You got distracted by the Knights behind the king you know from the TV at home, to see Gwaine toppling over. You laughed which Merlin smiled at. Arthur looked behind him to see the Knight on the floor with Leon helping him up, Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes and he looked back to you waiting for an answer.

"Uh um I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I-I don't remember anything," you stuttered looking at the people you only ever saw on the TV.

"Ok. Merlin clean the wounds up here while we set camp," the king directed to your fic-real crush. 

Merlin put the cloth in the river next to you to clean it. He walked back over to you. He realised that he had to clean your inner thigh and started blushing. You only just realised that he had to clean your inner thigh, with that you also started blushing. 

"You okay?" You asked the raven haired boy looking at you.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that," he laughed, you laughed with him. "Can you really not remember anything?" He questioned you.

"Um well, y-you would never believe me," you said knowing that he probably will.

"I'll try."

"I was at home. In 2021. And I was watching the my favourite TV show," Merlin interrupted.

"So your from the future?" 

"Yes."

"What's a TV and a TV show?" Merlin asked confused.

"A um TV is a like a thin box with moving pictures on it and you change the moving pictures by pressing the buttons on the remote. And a TV show is those moving pictures but with a plotline and a story." You explained to Merlin.

"What's the TV show about then?" Merlin said interested.

"It's about you, the show is called 'Merlin' I know you have magic and u know how hard you have it sometimes I even know that your the last and best dragon lord, how many times you have saved Arthur and Camelot. I could go on forever about how many times you saved everyone and got no credit. I think you deserve that." You finished your small rant.

"You really do know, I bet you have a crush on one of the Knights," he said the last bit quieter and sadder, "how did you get here then?"

"Merlin, I absolutely do not have a crush on one of the Knights, I have a crush on someone much more braver and heroic than them," I told him. "I don't know how I got here I just said 'i wish I could be in Camelot' and then u heard Kilgharrah saying something like 'your wish is my command young high priestess' and I woke up here," you explained changing what you said. 

"Right, but who's your crush?" Merlin said getting less hopeful.

"Well, I-I have a crush on the raven haired boy in front of me," you said nervously.

"Well, I have a crush on the y/h/c haired y/g in front of me," he said while you blushed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thx for reading plz vote if you liked it. And feel free to leave constructive criticism/requests or just a comment. There will be a part 2 soon.


	5. A/N

Hiiiiiii. I have a Tumblr account, wattpad account and Quotev account.  
For Tumblr it's easier to request things bc I will probably see them. They r all under countrymilk.

Tumblr: http://countrymilk.tumblr.com


	6. A/N

Hiiiiiii. I have a Tumblr account, wattpad account and Quotev account.  
For Tumblr it's easier to request things bc I will probably see them. They r all under countrymilk.

Tumblr: http://countrymilk.tumblr.com


	7. •Accidental day off•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk ab the summary I think the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I am working on 4 more. But if you want earlier updates go to my wattpad account~ countrymilk~ you can find this book by the same title.

~168 words~

{Not edited}

|3rd person POV|

You woke up to light snoring coming from your lover. You looked to the small window to see the sun slowly rising from its slumber. You heard birds talking to eachother in their own language. It looked like it was going to be a good day. You could sense it.

You lifted yourself from Merlin's chest to sit in the bed next to him. Merlin felt that.

"Noooooo, come here," Merlin groaned.

"I would love to Merlin but we both have work in like 10 minutes," you replied to the now partly annoyed Merlin that also now has his arms locked around your waist. "I need to get dressed, Merlin." 

"No," Merlin simply answered.

"Yes, and Arthur is not going to be happy with you," after you said that you heard Arthur shout.

"MERLIN!"

"Told you," you said just as Arthur burst in. 

"Oh shit, sorry," he said closing the door.

"Looks like we have a day off," Merlin said smugly.


	8. •What It Would Be Like To Date Merlin•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its also set in an au when Arthur doesn't die (Merlin tells him ab his magic when he thought he was dying and Arthur lifted the ban on magic)
> 
> Lancelot (my child) is also alive, basically no one dies bc we need to pretend that the finale didn't happen
> 
> Morgana and Mordred are good.
> 
> Arthur is king (duh)
> 
> There is also a backstory. If u want me to make an actual oneshot with that I can. Or I can make another book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for the long title lol. And I haven't posted a new part that is actually apart of like dating Merlin and that. So here it is. I'm also working on bigger oneshots. Anyways, hope u like it.

~530 words~

|Backstory|

• you two met because your mum's are friends

• you have known eachother your whole life

• you both found out you both have magic at young age and bonded over how annoying it was sometimes.

• you moved to Camelot with Merlin

• as Merlin got to be a servant you ended up being one to Morgana. (You and Gwen took in turns and sometimes you did it together)

• as a result of working with Gwen you became good friends with her

• but not as good as of friends you and Merlin are

• soon Gwen realised that you had feelings for Merlin before you realised

• you realised that she was right

• you thought about how to tell him for a week

• you finally just thought to tell him straight up

• "um... Hey, Merlin"

• "oh hey Y/N" 

• "can I tell you something"

• "of course, anything"

• "I'm in love with you Merlin"

• he also confessed his love for you

• and soon you two started dating

|What it would be like to date merlin|

• before you and Merlin told Arthur about your magic you two would seek out into the forest to practice in peace

• in the rare occasion that Merlin wasn't exausted and got time off you would go on walks

• at night you would go into Merlin's room and cuddle him (he enjoyed that)

• checking up on eachother while working

• when you hadn't told Arthur or Morgana about you two, you would have secret dates after you were dismissed from work

• sometimes coming with the Knights to do things because of Merlin's separation issues

• going to see the great dragon

• watching a dragon hatch

• making sure that Merlin eats and drinks and sleeps enough and general hygiene

• knowing all of his secrets and him knowing all of yours

• helping eachother with anything 

• taking Merlin's neckerchief

• both being really loyal

• being a big factor of Merlin's destiny

• being able to talk to the dragon whenever you want

• the great dragon trusting you

• Merlin gave you the ability to talk to any dragon you come across which is just killarah and aithusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now but I will be adding to it I was just rushing because I haven't posted a oneshot in a while and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Hope you enjoyed. Thx for reading.


End file.
